Various types of image display devices, such as television receivers or monitoring devices, are commonly used. In the image display device, the contrast, luminance, and the like of an image are initialized when the power is applied thereto. Further, the contrast, luminance, and the like of the image can be set by a user's operation.
In recent years, image display devices which automatically control the contrast, luminance and the like of the image displayed on the screen based on a changing video signal have been developed (refer to, for example, JP 5-127608 A).
In the image display device, the contrast, luminance, and the like are set or controlled by the transfer of control data to a control device for carrying out control operations.
However, the enhancement of the image display performance of the image display device results in an increased amount of control data to be transferred to the control device. The control data is transferred to various signal process means via a storage device; but, increased control data have been conventionally stored in a disorder manner, resulting in a wasteful amount of time for the input/output of control data. This develops a delay in response for operations of controlling the contrast, luminance, and the like unless the control data is efficiently transferred.